justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Sensation
|artist = |year = 2018 |dlc = |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 each |nosm = |mc = |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 115 |kcal = |dura = 3:19 |nowc = SweetSensation |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BnajnnahdRE/ |perf = Anthony Despras (P1)File:Sweet Sensation Proof.jpg Céline Baron (P2) Julien Durand (P3) Constantinos Papamethodiou (P4)https://www.instagram.com/p/Bm-k6HNnUje/ }}" " by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a male scientist. He has dark violet hair with a pink tuft on the top, a yellow jacket with orange and dark violet highlights, a green-bluish T-shirt underneath, a light blue bionic glove on his left arm, indigo pants with orange highlights, and matching boots. P2 P2 is a female alien with pink skin. She has a big head with two fins on each side, a yellow collar, a cobalt blue cape, a light blue one piece costume with cobalt blue, glittery highlights, four yellow shoulder pads (two on her shoulders and two on her hips), yellow bracelets, light blue thigh-length socks with a yellow circle on the top, and indigo heels with yellow highlights. P3 P3 is a red dinosaur robot with indigo junctions. He has a green Mohawk with a pink stripe in the middle, light blue sunglasses with a yellow frame, several light blue buttons on his body, a light blue vest with indigo highlights and yellow buttons, a golden belt with hanging chains, a red and black checkered pattern on his right leg, and indigo boots with two yellow circles on the top. P4 P4 is a male alien with light blue skin and amphibious-shaped hands. He has a big head with two stripes behind, sunglasses with a dark red frame, a necklace, an indigo jacket with pink highlights, a red T-shirt underneath with a yellow V-shaped stripe, two golden bracelets on his left wrist, indigo, glittery pants with two mint green stripes on the sides, and dark red sneakers with indigo laces, a white stripe on the bottom, and the same shape as the sunglasses frame on them. Sweetsensation_coach_1.png|P1 Sweetsensation_coach_2.png|P2 Sweetsensation_coach_3.png|P3 Sweetsensation_coach_4.png|P4 Background The backround is in a futruritic setting. Where the platform at the begining says the title of the song. After that a spaceship beams down the coaches and then the song starts. There is a droid flashing different colors to the beat of the song, there are also smaller droids on the platform during certain parts. The droid in the background also divdes in half to reveal bars that pulsate to the beat. During the bridge, spotlights indicate what coach, there are also effects on the coaches. After P3 finished, P1 acts like he is piloting a spaceship, there is a bunch of camera movements to show that he is steering an invisible spaceship. After that, every returns to normal as the beat continues. At the ending of the song the camera zooms out. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves for each coach in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: This is a Wave Gold Move which operates in the following order: *'P1': Put your hands down. *'P4': Put your left hand over your head and put your right hand out. *'P2': Spread out your right leg and put your right hand in the air. *'P3': Stand on your left leg and hold your hands on your mohawk while raising them in the air. SweetSensation GM (P1 and P4).png|Both Gold Moves (P1 and P4) SweetSensation GM (P2 and P3).png|Both Gold Moves (P2 and P3) Sensation gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *''Sweet Sensation'' is the third song by Flo Rida in the series. **However, it is the fourth song by Flo Rida in the franchise, including Wild Ones ( ). *The teaser for Sweet Sensation features a silhouette of each of the dancers. *The chorus and part of the bridge are covered in-game. **This makes Sweet Sensation the third song where a part is covered and everything else is left unchanged, after Good Feeling and Hey Mama, though Hey Mama was later changed back after its release. *At Gamescom, the line "They go through back to me" is not capitalized. *There is a pictogram between the bridge and the final chorus, where P1 and P2s colors are switched. *The background of this routine appears in the US preview thumbnail for Work Work. *On a promotional image, P3 can be seen with a yellow outline instead of a light blue one. Gallery Game Files Sweetsensation_cover_generic.png|''Sweet Sensation'' Sweetsensation_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Sweetsensation_banner_bkg.png| menu banner sweetsensation cover albumbkg.png| album background Sweetsensation cover 1024.png| cover SweetSensation 1000.png|P1 s avatar SweetSensation 1001.png|P2 s avatar SweetSensation 1002.png|P3 s avatar SweetSensation 1003.png|P4 s avatar postcard_sweetsensation001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_sweetsensation001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_sweetsensation002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_sweetsensation002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_sweetsensation004.png|Postcard 3 postcard_sweetsensation004_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Sweetsensation jd2019 menu.jpeg|''Sweet Sensation'' on the menu Sweetsensation jd2019 load.jpeg| loading screen Sweetsensation jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images sweetsensation teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmoFaArhdgu/ Just-Dance-2019-212438.jpg|Promotional gameplay Behind the Scenes work001-sweetsensation02.jpg|Concept art 1http://www.maudleclancher.com/worksweetsensation.html work001-sweetsensation03.jpg|Concept art 2 work001-sweetsensation04.jpg|Concept art 3 work001-sweetsensation05.jpg|Concept art 4 work001-sweetsensation01.jpg|Concept art 5 Sweetsensation bts.jpg|Rehearsal Beta Elements sweetsensation p3 beta outline.png|Beta outline color (yellow instead of light blue) Others Sweetsensation thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sweetsensation thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Sweetsensation picto error.png|Pictogram error Alien Lady.jpg|P2 costume during E3 presentation Videos Official Music Video Flo Rida - Sweet Sensation (Official Video) Sweet Sensation (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Sweet Sensation - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sweet Sensation - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Sweet Sensation - Just Dance 2019 Extraction Sweet Sensation - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Sweet Sensation tr:Sweet Sensation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Flo Rida Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Anthony Despras Category:Céline Baron Category:Julien Durand Category:Cutscenes Category:Constantinos Papamethodiou Category:Covered